la grande fete
by veronique2
Summary: André et Oscar sont conviés par leurs amis à se rendre à une fête à Meaux pairing oscar / andre


La grande fete

Alain et André étaient dans la cour de la caserne."Elle ne devrait plus tarder" dit Alain avec un large sourire Oscar vint les rejoindre. "Messieurs qui attendez vous donc ?De qui parlez vous?"  
"Colonel" dit Alain " Ma sœur Diane. Elle vient me chercher"

"C'est vrai que ce samedi et dimanche nous sommes tous en permission «dit Oscar

"Qu'avez vous prévu Colonel?"

"Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi, lire un bon livre et Ferrailler" dit Oscar en lançant un coup d'œil complice àAndré. André soupira Il aurait bien eu envie de faire autre chose pendant son temps de repos .  
"Oh la la , colonel, on sait s'amuser chez vous " taquina Alain qui sans le savoir enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie d'André

Et vous Alain, qu'allez vous faire?" rétorqua Oscar un peu vexée.

"Nous allons à Meaux avec Diane. il y a une grande fête"  
"Oh ! j'en ai entendu parler" dit André l'œil pétillant.  
"ah oui " dit Alain " on sait vivre chez les Soissons" poursuivit t'il avec arrogance en regardant son colonel  
André mourrait d'envie de se faire inviter. Mais n'osez pas se proposer. Oscar voulait lire et ferrailler...  
"Oui , de la bonne bouffe, du vin et de la bière a flots, des filles! y aurait même un concours de miss meldois, cette année"  
"Miss meldois" dit Oscar outrée

Raaaaaaah oui, elles vont défiler sous nos yeux, toute ses jouvencelles"  
" Tiens André, mais pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous" André ne put réprimer un sourire. Alain était son sauveur. il tourna la tête pour regarder l'œil assassin d'Oscar

"Je ne pense pas que ça intéresse André de voir un spectacle aussi indécent" répondit t'elle a sa place Alain ne comprenait pas que le colonel parle pour son ami  
"Je pense que c'est a André d'en décider , pas à vous mon colonel"  
Cet Alain décidément , toujours la pour la contrarier pensait Oscar  
"Et puis sauf mon respect mon colonel, vu que la permission a déjà commencée, ça vous ferez du bien aussi, un petit..."

Comment!" hurla Oscar  
"Alain..."dit André  
"Bah quoi, c'est vrai, il est pas moche... Juste qu'il faut qu'il se décoince un peu"  
"Je vous rappelle que "il" est devant vous" menaça Oscar  
"En tout cas pourquoi privé André des délices de pareilles créatures, tout cela parce que ce n'est pas de votre goût... " "  
Alain...!" criait Diane qui arrivait  
"Sauvé" pensa André qui avait vu son amie d'enfance être au bord de l'explosion Diane était toute belle et accompagnée d'une autre jeune femme que tout de suite André et Oscar reconnurent "Rosalie" dirent t'il en chœur

"Oscaaaaaaaaaaar" fit la jeune femme en plongeant dans les bras de celle ci Alain qui avait repéré d'un œil averti la belle jeune femme blonde n'en revenait pas. Comment ce colonel froid , avait t'il pu conquérir une si jolie fleur? il en était bouche bée. Oscar remarqua l'air ahuri d'Alain et tenait la 

sa revanche.

" Comme cela me fait plaisir de te voir ma Rosalie"

André tourna la tête. Avait t'il bien entendu " ma Rosalie" ?  
Oscar lançait un rapide coup d'œil a Alain. Rosalie avait les larmes aux yeux Alain se pencha vers André  
" Alors ça ! si je m'y attendais! tu aurais pu me dire que notre colonel avait une fiancée! j'ai l'air ridicule maintenant"

"Oscar! J'étais venue vous proposer une sortie..." André ne disait rien. Il trouvait cela soudain fort amusant surtout qu'il vit Bernard franchir la grille.

"Une sortie ma douce Rosalie?" dit Oscar qui n'avait as encore repéré Bernard. Mais très vite , l'époux de la jeune fille arriva a leur hauteur et prit dans ses bras sa femme . La gratifiant d'un beau baiser sur les lèvres. Alain allait de surprise en surprise. Oscar était déconfite…et André tentait de se retenir de rire.

"Colonel de Jarjayes. Mon épouse, vous a t'elle parlé de la sortie?"

Elle s'y apprêtait " dit Oscar amère. Elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard d'Alain. André se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire. Alain se pencha une fois de plus vers André

" Oh mais dis moi, c'est chaud là André. le colonel fréquente une femme mariée!" lui murmura t'il encore  
Cette fois, c'était André qui fixait Alain surpris. "En fait sous ses airs droit, notre colonel est un petit fripon" Alain détaillait Bernard châtelet, l'heureux cocu. Soudain, il eut un frisson d'effroi. Mon dieu, se dit t'il avait t'il fait un terrible impair. André était manifestement choqué. Oscar furieuse. Et ce mari ... Ressemblait a s'y méprendre a son meilleur ami... .mis à part la couleur des yeux...  
"dis moi André..

... Il est de ta famille " balbutia t'il " tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais un frère..."

Alain se sentait misérable. Il venait peut être de dire a son ami que son frère était cocu de par son colonel. André voyait qu' Alain se sentait gêné. Voila a faire le malin, il avait commis un terrible impair. " Ce n'est pas grave, Alain, non Bernard n'est pas mon frère. C'est un ami" dit t'il pour le rassurer.  
"Ahhh" Alain dit soulagé. " Et toujours a l'oreille  
" et comment tu l'as connu?"  
"c est lui qui m'a crever l'œil" dit André imperturbable.  
"Ah..." dit Alain  
" Oscar, Rosalie tient énormément a ce que vous veniez avec nous"  
"Où Cela?"  
" A Meaux"  
"ohhhhhh" fit diane

vous allez a la fête?" aussi "  
vous aussi?' dit Rosalie "  
Oui " fit Diane "  
excellent nous irons ensemble"  
« Alors Oscar?" dit Rosalie les yeux en cœur. Alain se demandait toujours si le colonel et la jeune Rosalie entretenait une relation sous la barbe de l'époux.

" De plus je me suis inscrite pour Miss meldois" dit t'elle.  


"Quoi!!" firent en chœur entré et Oscar.  
"Mais enfin Rosalie, tu vaux mieux que cela!" gronda Oscar " C'est Bernard qui m'a inscrit. Il dit que j'allais toutes les battre, Je suis la plus belle"

"oui mon amour" ajouta Bernard en embrassant sa femme.  
"Bernard!! vous n'êtes qu'un misérable" hurla Oscar. C'était clair pour Alain, il y avait anguille sous roche.  
"Je me suis inscrite aussi" dit Diane timidement. Cette fois, Alain devint tout pâle.

« mais enfin , Diane , ca ne va pas qu'est ce qui t'as prit?" criait Alain  
Oscar éclata de rire  
"Et Bien Alain... Vous ne trouvez plus cela amusant on dirait. Ah, vous avez raison, cette fête a l'air prometteuse. Allons s'y"  
Ce colonel de cour, toujours là pour l'énerver pensait Alain.  
" Oh c'est merveilleux" dit Rosalie.  
Finalement, André se réjouissaient de voir que sa fin de semaine, allait être tout sauf monotone.  
Mais ils ne furent pas au bout de leur peine , quand un cavalier arriva.  
André pâlit.

Girodel" dit Oscar surprise.  
"Colonel cela fait si longtemps. Je suis allévoir votre père. Il m'a dit que vous étiez à la caserne"  
"Oui , nous allions partir" dit Oscar.  
"Puis je vous raccompagner dans ce cas. J'ai a vous entretenir d'un..."  
"Non, nous partions pour Meaux. Pour la grande fête"  
"Une fête de gueux!" dit Girodel qui vit soudain 6 regards assassins braqués sur lui.  
Oui c'est gens qui constituent aussi le peuple de France " rétorqua oscar  
"Ah oui oui... C'est embêtant"  
" Venez avec nous" défia Oscar qui pensait se débarrasser de son ancien lieutenant  
" Et bien soit" se résigna Girodel. C'était la une occasion inespérée de se rapprocher de la jeune femme de son cœur.  
Girodel remarqua Diane. Elle avait de parfaites boucles tout comme lui et la jeune fille était très jolie.  
"Bien, mettons nous en route dans ce cas..."  
Trois heures plus tard, la petite troupe arrivait à Meaux. Durant tout le trajet Girodel avait saoulé Oscar des mondanités de Versailles. Alain tentait de persuader sa sœur de renoncer à son idée insensée. Rosalie et Bernard roucoulaient. André était calme et serein comme à son habitude.

Ils arrivèrent tous a un petit hôtel taverne. A peine oscar était arrivée qu'elle commanda un cognac pour faire passer la migraine que lui avait donné Girodel. Ils ne restait que peu de chambres de disponible. Seulement trois chambres doubles. Rosalie et Bernard en prirent une , Alain l'autre avec sa sœur. La dernière chambre pour trois. Oscar et André se regardèrent. Où était la corde pour se prendre lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils devraient partager celle ci avec Girodel  
"Oh c'est très inconvenant " fit Girodel.  
"J'y consens" dit Oscar  
André acquiesça. ils arrivèrent a leur chambre. Il n'y avait qu'un grand lit. Il regardèrent tous les trois l'objet de convoitise. ils étaient tous fatigués.

"Bien messieurs, honneur aux dames " dit Oscar qui pour une fois avait décidé d'assumer sa féminité.  
André et Girodel se regardèrent. Ils avaient bien comprit qu' aucun des deux ne partagerait le lit.  
"Je vais devoir dormir sur le sol?" s'offusqua Girodel?  
Alain ouvrit la porte " alors comment est votre chambre?"  
Quand il vit Oscar sur le lit. André par terre et Girodel assis en tailleur. Il fut choqué. Ce colonel de 

Jarjayes n'avait pas osé! Il se prenait le lit pour lui tout seul! quelle arrogance.  
" Colonel! En voila des manières" dénonça t'il.  
"André, je comprend et cela ne m'étonne pas de votre part. Mais monsieur de Girodel serait t'il d'un rang inferieur a votre seigneurie?"  
"Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde" rétorqua Oscar.

Non mais ce n'est pas possible! " criait Alain.  
" Il est hors de question colonel, qu'ici André subisse vos discriminations ... Ainsi que monsieur de Girodel..."  
"Alain!" dit André  
" J'ai séduit la petite serveuse." fit t'il en lançant un clin d'œil.  
"Donc, on va mettre Rosalie avec diane., Bernard dormira avec Oscar et toi André avec Girodel" dit 'il  
"Quoi!" fit en chœur les trois jeunes gens.  
"Mais de quel droit décidez vous" dit Oscar  
André se demandait bien pourquoi il héritait de Girodel et Oscar de Bernard. Il ne comprenait pas la logique de son ami. pourtant Alain en avait une  
par pure esprit de considération. Il voulait que l'amant et le mari cocu se confronte l'un a l'autre.  
Girodel n'avait aucune envie de partager son lit avec l'écuyer d'oscar. Pas plus que cette dernière ne voulait être en présence de Bernard. Elle lui en voulait toujours pour avoir blessé son ami. Ce n'était donc pas un endroit sur pour Bernard.  
"Ecoutez! Alain. Je préfère encore partager ma chambre avec André" dit Oscar « girodel allez chez Bernard.  
Girodel se résigna et tout le petit monde était enfin dans leur chambre respective. André avait échapper à girodel mais il n'échapperait pas au dur sol... Il soupira quand il se réinstalla.  
Oscar s'était glisser sous les couvertures. Elle fixait André par terre. Elle l'aurait bien invité a partager son lit mais la dernière fois qu'il avaient été sur un lit , il lui avait arraché sa chemise...

Bonne nuit Oscar " dit André résigné.  
"Bonne nuit André " dit Oscar  
Quelques secondes plus tard . André éternua. Oscar se disait qu'il allait attraper froid. Finalement elle se décida  
" tu peux venir si tu veux... Mais je te préviens ne tente rien..." elle bégayait  
" Non c'est bon Oscar. Je trouverai bien mieux le sommeil si je ne suis pas a tes cotes."  
Il en était sur, il n'arriverait pas à dormir si il se retrouvait si prés de sa belle Oscar.  
"Tu es sure ?" répéta t'elle.

"Oscar, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois? Tu es une femme ne l'oublie pas et je reste un homme avec ses faiblesses"  
Il venait de confirmer ses doutes.  
"Bien" fit t'elle.  
Oscar ne trouvait pas le sommeil. elle regardait le dos d'André; Puis son regard baissa sur ses fesses. Des fesses bien rondes, fermes et rebondies. elle avait une vue imprenable éclairé par la lumière de la lune.  
"bon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend maintenant?"  
Elle entendit le premier ronflement d'André. elle se releva légèrement.  
"Il dort déjà?"  
"Comment peut t'il dormir aussi vite avec ce qu'il vient de me dire?"

Elle se replongea dans le lit. a moitié vexée. elle finit par s'endormir. il était à peine 4 heure du matin quand Alain venait de se faire jeter par sa belle serveuse. il décida qu'il lui fallait dormir. il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre d'André et d'Oscar. Il enragea quand il vit André par terre. il souleva son ami qui avait un sommeil de plomb .Il le déposa sur le grand lit.  
André se retourna , toujours endormi, il devait ressentir le confort malgré tout. Il s'agrippa à Oscar qui vint se blottir contre lui avec un naturel déconcertant. Alain se gratta la tête. Les deux soldats 

étaient collés l'un contre l'autre.

"bah , tant mieux ca fera plus de place pour moi" il retira ses bottes et se mit de l'autre coté du lit.  
A peine la tête sur l'oreiller il s'endormit.  
Le réveil du coq se fit entendre. Oscar matinale, ouvrit les yeux la première. Elle avait la tête au creux de quelque chose de doux et d'agréable. elle était encore engourdie par le sommeil et a peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle constata qu'elle était blottie contre l'imposant André qui l'avait entouré de ses bras. Son ami d'enfance dormait toujours. Elle était surprise. Il l'avait rejoint dans la nuit. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle lui avait proposé après tout et puis elle se sentait très bien blottie comme ca.  
Il ne le saurait pas si elle restait quelques minutes de plus ainsi. Ca lui rappelait quand ils étaient petits. Elle regardait André dormir paisiblement.  
" Alors Colonel! Il est confortable le André" demanda Alain de sa voix grave  
Elle sursauta littéralement ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller André.  
"Ahhhh"  
elle bondit du lit.  
"Mais qu'est ce que ca veut dire?"  
" Je suis rentré plus tôt... Et j'ai redéposé André là où il aurait du être" dit Alain  
André ne l'avait donc pas rejoint pensait Oscar quelque peu déçue. André était abasourdit  
" tu as fait quoi?" dit t'il.

Oui André, j'allais pas te laisser comme un chien par terre"  
" Mais vous en faites une histoire pour une nuit ! On croirait qu'on vient d'égorger un bœuf"  
Alain s'étira.  
" Bon, petit déjeuner et à la fête"  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous a la taverne. Oscar étaient plongées dans ses pensées.  
" Ah j'ai hâte de voir ma petite femme gagner le concours de miss Meldois" déclara Bernard.  
"merci" fit Rosalie rougissante  
le tavernier qui avait entendu s'approcha de la tablée  
" oh vous n'êtes pas au courant?"  
" cette Année, nos femmes se rebellent, il n'ya pas de m iss Meldois. Cette olympe de Goude, a tourné la tête à nos femmes"  
" Ah bon" dis Diane et Rosalie déçue.  
"oui, c'est monsieur meldois! cette année. Non mais quelle époque on aura tout vu"

L'œil de Rosalie et de Diane s'illuminèrent.  
"OH! Bernard! tu dois concourir"  
" Alain, tu es le plus beau! tu pourrais gagner" rajouta Diane  
Le tavernier amena un formulaire d'inscription  
" un si beau lot de jeunes hommes, ca serait dommage de s'en priver "  
" Bon pourquoi pas" dit Alain et p uis si je gagne c'est une belle somme d'argent ca"  
Alain nota son nom. Bernard fit de même. il passa la note a Girodel  
" non mais pour qui me prenez vous?3  
" Le noble, il a peur de par être a la hauteur"?" lança Alain  
"Je ne vous permet pas. Il est clair que je vous bat tous" dit girodel piqué au vif  
il signa son nom et fit passé la note a André.

"Euh non merci" dit André  
" enfin André, tu vas pas faire ton timide" dit Alain.  
" Je ne veux pas participer" dit André  
Il se disait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Qui élirait un borgne? Il fallait être honnête, il n'y avait rien de séduisant la dedans. Ils étaient tous bien plus beau et plus valide que lui.  
" André, tu devrais signer" dit diane . Elle se mit a rougir "vous avez toute vos chances"  
" oh oui " renchérit Rosalie " tu pourrais facilement gagner... bien sur le match sera serrait entre toi et Bernard, vous vous ressemblait tant..."  


André souriait. Il était flatté. Alain se demandait si sa sœur avait eu un petit coup de cœur pour son ami et puis il vit le regard noir qu'oscar posait a Rosalie  
Ah le colonel, était amoureux de la jeune Rosalie, pas de doute, un regard pareil" se disait t'il.  
En fait Oscar s'était toujours demandé ce qu'elle avait trouvé a Bernard. maintenant elle se disait que peut être celle-ci l'avait choisi parce qu'il était le portrait craché d'André. Apres tout , André avait appris a Rosalie a danser, a marcher et a dieu sait quoi d'autre... son cœur s'emballait. Elle regardait encore Bernard, puis André. Ils étaient réellement des miroirs  
" Allez André." suppliait Rosalie  
" je te l'a i toujours dit , tu te sous estimes beaucoup trop " ajouta t'elle  
Elle en apprenait aujourd'hui Oscar. De quoi ces deux la avaient t'il donc parlé?  
" Tu devrais t'occuper de ton époux " dit Oscar froidement  
André signa  
" A vous maintenant colonel" cria Alain

« non" dirent tous en chœur, Rosalie, André, gironde et bien sur Oscar  
" Quoi, monsieur la aussi, ne veut pas se frotter... Il a peur de salir sa peau trop blanche?"  
"Même votre ancien lieutenant a signer! " insista Alain.  
Oscar soupirait. C'était une plaie ouverte cet Alain  
" Alain" dit André " il ne veut pas laisse le tranquille"  
" oui " défendit Rosalie  
" Absolument" soutint Girodel  
" Vous les avez soudoyer ma parole!" dit Alain  
" ils vous mangent tous dans la main"  
" Je me contenterai de juger" dit Oscar amusée  
une phrase lancée a la va vite qui laissa tout le monde choquée particulièrement Alain

« Comment ca?" dit Alain " vous vous contenterez de juger?"  
" C'est un jury de femme ... " dit Alain  
" c'est d'ailleurs normal que ce soit des femmes qui jugent... A moins que vous ayez du plaisir a voir des hommes dénudés..."  
A vrai dire Alain pensait de plus en plus que son colonel pouvait être un bisexuel  
Oscar se sentait coincée. Alain aurait t'il des doutes? C'était catastrophique pour elle si c'était le cas. Ne réfléchissant pas . Elle se saisit du parchemin et signa son nom sous le regard ahuri de ses amis.  
"Oscar!!" Dit André interloqué.  
Soudain il y eut un profond silence. Alain l'interrompu " une bière tavernier!" cria t'il

Le concours était pour le soir. Ils se promenèrent dans les rues pour voir les saltimbanques. André s'approcha de son amie  
" Mais enfin comment vas tu faire ?"  
" Ne t'inquiètes donc pas. Je me désisterai"  
je ne pouvais pas me permettre qu'il soupçonne quelque chose" poursuivit t'elle.  
"Il ne va pas te laisser tranquille si facilement"  
" je sais . Je défilerai en uniforme et puis j'ai un plan pour la suite"  
" Lequel"  
" Je ferais semblant de me fouler la cheville. impossible de défiler comme ca!"  
Le plan d'oscar semblait bon.

Chapitre 2

La petite troupe déambulait dans la ville. Il y avait place du marché, beaucoup de jeux."Oh une pêche aux canard en bois" s'écria Girodel enchanté  
Depuis qu'il était gamin, le comte adorait cela.  


"Faisons une halte. Je veux y jouer :Il se saisit de canne à pêche et se concentra.  
"Elle est belle la noblesse" soupirait Alain. " Ca vous tente aussi Colonel ?" demanda t'il  
"Non..."  
C'était pour tous , hallucinant de voir le nouveau colonel des gardes, attraper ses petits canards avec une joie sans pareille.  
"Et bien, si un jour, on m'avait dit que je verrais cela" dit André  
Très vite, il donna les petits canetons attrapés.

"Vous avez réuni 20 points, vous pouvez choisir entre les poupées de chiffons a droite ou bien les épées en bois à gauche" dit le détenteur du stand.

Il voulait offrir sa prise à Oscar pour lui marquer son intérêt.  
La poupée pourrait avoir l'effet de lui faire comprendre qu'il la voyait comme une femme .Il pourrait plus tard aborder la question du mariage.  
Mais l'épée, était tentante aussi.  
"Il va mettre longtemps à choisir" grogna Alain. " foutu noble"

" La poupée" dit Girodelle.

"En blonde ou en brune ?"  
"oh non, il va remettre dix minutes à choisir" dit Alain

En blonde, je préfère les blondes"  
André tressaillit.  
Oscar , elle était loin de soupçonner ce qui allait lui arriver dans les deux secondes.  
Girodel se retourna et lui offrit la petite poupée. "Pour vous Colonel" dit t'il un peu rougissant.  
Oscar fut tellement choquée qu'elle ne réagit pas.  
Alain se gratta la tête. Il se pencha vers André " Euh... Tu les connais mieux que moi les nobles... Mais dis moi, c'est pas normal quand même?"  
" Oh tu sais , tu as raison, c'est un autre monde" dit André  
"C'est une plaisanterie" finit par dire Oscar " Que voulez vous que je fasse d'une poupée?"  
" je trouve qu'elle vous ressemble Oscar"  
Girodel était t'il devenu fou? Elle n'appréciait pas du tout le comportement  
de celui ci  
" le colonel le prend mal tout de même André. Il a pas froid aux yeux ce type la... Manière élégante.. de dire ce qu'il pense de lui ... C'est vrai un brin efféminé parfois ..." murmura Alain  
"Mais quand même, je le prendrai mal aussi" poursuivit t'il.  
"Gardez votre poupée monsieur , ou mieux offrez la à Diane" dit Oscar d'un ton sec.  
"Je ne voulais pas vous offenser" dit Girodel confus.  
" il est pas fufutte celui la " dit Alain " il lui offre une poupée et il voulait pas l'offenser"  
André esquissa un sourire mais restait calme.  
Girodel par dépit , offrit donc sa poupée à Diane qui le remercia.  
ils continuèrent leur ballade. Oscar était toujours verte de rage.  
"Non mais vraiment!" dit t'elle tout haut.  
André avait maintenant un large sourire.  
Il adorait voir Oscar remballait Girodel.  
Un peu plus loin, un stand faisait le plein.  
Les amis s'approchèrent. Il s'agissait d'un stand de tir aux poignards.  
une jeune femme était en croix devant une  
planche  
et un jeune homme tirer en essayant de l'éviter.  
"Venez participer a l'amour n'a pas froid aux yeux!" criai le rabatteur  
"Je suis sure que c'est truqué" dit Oscar " cela m'étonnerait que de vrais couples s'adonnent à cela , c'est bien trop dangereux"  
" le monsieur ose dire que ces deux jeunes personnes qui viennent de jouer sont des complices?"  


Toute l'assistance regardaient Oscar.  
" Mais non , mon bon" dit Bernard.  
Il voulait que l'ambiance reste au calme.  
" Je veux bien essayer avec mon épouse"  
renchérit t'il  
" Mais il est fou!!" criait Oscar  
" j'ai confiance en toi mon amour " dit Rosalie les yeux en cœur.  
" Je ne vous laisserez pas jouer avec la vie de Rosalie"  
cria t'elle;  
Bernard s'approcha du colonel  
" enfin Oscar, vous savez quelle fine lame je peux être " dit t'il rassurant mais ce fut mal interprété  
par la jeune femme qui se rappela immédiatement que ce dernier avait fendu l'œil d'André  
Elle lui décocha donc un bon coup de poing qu'il l'envoyait par terre.  
"Oscar!" dit André en la prenant tout de suite par le bras pour la calmer.  
Alain venait de voir son Colonel se battre pour la jeune Rosalie. Décidément, c'était fascinant, ce colonel froid , était amoureux.  
André tenait fermement Oscar qui voulait continuer d'en découdre.  
Rosalie aida son mari a se relever.  
"Je m'excuse" dit Bernard. " j'étais maladroit" Il venait de réaliser son erreur.  
"c'est surtout à André que vous devez des excuses " dit Oscar  
" Ce n'est pas grave

Oscar... C'est du passé"  
Soudain, Alain se rappela de ce que lui avait dit André la veille , que Bernard était responsable de sa cécité.  
Ce n'était donc pas pour Rosalie, ou du moins peut être pas entièrement pour elle que le colonel était devenu si furieux.

Rosalie alla s'installer  
: et les 5 poignards furent donné a Bernard.  
Toute l'assemblée était en admiration.  
Une jeune fille en fleur commenta " comme c'est beau la confiance et l'amour. J'aimerai un jour vivre ca"  
" Tu es prête mon amour" dit Bernard qui revivait la glorieuse période du masque noir dans sa tête.  
"Oui mon amour"  
" Si il la blesse, il trépasse" menaçait Oscar qui était toujours retenu par le bras par André.  
" Calmes toi, tu vas le déconcentrer" dit André.  
En quelques secondes, Bernard lança les cinq d'un coup et Rosalie ne fut pas blessée. C" était du grand art.  
Rosalie sauta dans les bras de son mari et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
la foule applaudit.  
Oscar était soulagée.  
" Alors, vous avez vu monsieur le militaire" dit le propriétaire du stand  
" un simple civil, et je vois la 4 militaires qui semblent bien lâches"

Ils étaient tous quatre blessés dans leur orgueils  
et le sourire victorieux de Bernard n'arrangeait rien.  
" Très bien! vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir" dit Oscar remontée a blanc  
" il me faut un volontaire" dit t'elle.  
"Alain? Girodel?"  
les deux hommes se regardèrent.  
" et pourquoi pas André?" dit Alain. " c'est vrai " pensait t'il " après tout, il lui avait déjà qu'il donnerait sa vie pour son colonel, c'était le moment.  
" Non, merci" dit André qui avait repéré que son amie était très énervée ...  


" Comment ca André? tu n'as pas confiance?"s'offusqua Oscar.  
" Tu es beaucoup trop énervée Oscar..."  
dit t'il franchement.  
"charmant" dit Oscar  
" Dire qu'on se connait depuis petits! Rosalie n'a pas eu peur! je pensais que tu me faisais confiance"  
" moi j'ai une autre idée" dit l'homme du stand " Si le grand blond se plaçait a la place de la dame, ca va le calmer un peu"  
Quoi!!" dirent Alain et André  
" Pas de problème" dit Oscar " que croyez vous! que je suis lâche? je vais te prouver moi, André que j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi! contrairement a toi"  
Oscar vint se placer.  
André regardait Alain paniqué.  
" Il faut que tu déclares forfait" chuchota Alain  
" si je fais ca, il va se douter pour mon œil"  
"si tu le fais pas , tu as 90 De chance de le tuer  
si ton œil a un de ses fameux moments de faiblesses... Tu y penses?"  
" Allez André! je n'ai pas peur! j'ai confiance en toi" vociféra une oscar déchainée  
André avait des sueurs froides.  
Quand soudain, une main gantée saisit les poignards a sa place " Permettez plut tôt a un vieil ami, cet honneur" dit une voix qu'André reconnu tout de suite  
Fersen apparut dans toute sa splendeur et son assurance  
Sans le savoir, il venait de sauver André. Mais a quel prix pensait celui ci.  
" C'est qui celui la?" demanda Alain  
" Fersen" chuchota André  
"Quoi!! celui qui couche avec la reine"  
" chutttt" dit André  
" c'est du joli, les amis du colonel, entre le pêcheur arrogant aux canards, celui qui t'a crevé l'œil et l'amant de la reine..."  
: Oscar était surprise.  
" Mais que faites vous donc ici?"  
" Je venais voir un ami, je passais par là et je vous ai vu"  
" c'est toute l'histoire de sa vie " pensait André  
" Alors vous permettez Oscar?" demanda t'il.

Oscar réfléchit avant de répondre.  
Fersen était un bon tireur, c'était sur... Mais a l'épée, elle le battait toujours.  
Avec André , elle n'avait aucune crainte , elle savait de quoi il était capable. Mais Fersen?  
" En fait, je préférais André, sans vous offenser monsieur de Fersen"  
Soudain toute la foule regardait le jeune suédois avec méfiance  
ils posaient la même question " ce fersen??"  
Oscar s'aperçut de la gaffe.  
" Je crois que vous avez raison, je vais vous laisser " dit Fersen  
qui partit comme l'éclair  
" Et mes poignards" hurla le propriétaire du stand?  
Celui ci partit lui courir après.  
"Bon, je crois que la , on ferait mieux de partir..." dit Oscar promptement  
Ni une , ni deux, ils rentrèrent à la taverne.  
" J'espère que tout va bien pour Fersen" dit Oscar  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas , il s'en sort toujours" dit André.  
Très vite l'heure du concours tant attendu arriva.  
Ils ressortirent donc tous.  
" Ce soir, elles seront toutes a mes pieds" se vanta Alain  
" Monsieur Meldois, c'est moi! elles vont toute craquer devant un si beau male"  
Alain avait toutes ses chances, ce n'était pas le frêle colonel et son teint de porcelaine qui pourrait 

lui faire de l'ombre, ni la précieux Girodel  
par contre il avait un peu plus de soucis, avec les deux sosies"  
Mais il savait que son coté fêtard , jovial et peur de rien , viendrait a bout des plus coriaces.  
Dans les coulisses, Oscar, André, Bernard, Girodel et Alain se préparèrentt avec d'autres candidats qui n'avaient pas fier allure à cotés d'eux.  
on leur donna un carton avec des numéros. Oscar portait le 1, Girodel le 2, Bernard le 3 , André , le 4 et Alain le 5  
Rosalie et Diane s'étaient installées dans la tribune de femmes en délire.  
Toutes les meldoises s'étaient données rendez vous pour ce spectacle inédit et torride  
"Bien" fit l'organisatrice " vous avez deux tours à faire"  
"le premier, ainsi vêtue, vous montrez bien votre numéro, le second, par contre vous allez devoir enlever votre chemise et dévoiler vos pectoraux de la manière la plus agréable possible, montrez vous créatifs, puis ils vous sera demandé un petite présentation sur vous même"  
" Qu'est ce que vous entendez par montrez vous créatifs?" demanda André  
" ne faites pas l'innocent, séduisez, les femmes sont ici pour voir des beaux males en action...je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin"  
" trop facile " dit Alain  
André qui n'était pas du genre exhibitionniste regardait Oscar paniqué.  
" je ferais mieux de faire comme toi" chuchota t'il  
" Pas de problème" renchérit Bernard aguerri a affronter la  
foule  
Girodel s'esclaffa  
" Vous allez voir ce que c'est l'art de la séduction"  
" André, tu ne peux pas déclarer forfait! mais regardes moi ces vantards! si je n'étais pas une femme, je leur ferai rentrer leur vantardises dans la gorge! Allez ! on est amis! tu vas le faire pour moi! met leur la paté"  
" Mais Oscar... Je ne suis pas comme eux..."  
" Oh arrêtes, je t'ai déjà vu plein de fois déboutonner ta chemise quand tu soignes les chevaux sous le soleil brulant... Tu n'as rien a craindre..." dit t'elle sure d'elle.  
" Que?? Comment?" dit André surpris.

Oui, tu te cambres un peu en avant, tu t'essuies le front " elle imitait en même temps  
" tu enlèves doucement tous les boutons et tu fais soudain volé la chemise" elle mima les gestes " je t'assure, si tu fais cela, c'est le succès garanti"  
" Tu ... Tu me regardes Oscar quand Je..." comprenez t'il bien  
" Tu sais bien que de ma fenêtre, j'ai pleine vu sur la cour" dit t'elle  
Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Mais il ferait avec. " Allez! tu vas leur rabattre leur caquet! je compte sur toi!"  
le numéro 1 en piste  
" J'y vais" dit t'elle " ca va être vite réglé"  
Oscar monta sur l'estrade en portant son numéro  
elle fit un premier tour. Les filles de l'assistance, la regardaient avec admiration  
" quelle prestance"  
" un peu fluet , moi j'aime les grands baraqués" dit une autre.  
" Oscaaaaaaaar"cria rosalie  
elle fit demi tour et au moment de descendre simula une chute.  
" Aiiiiiiiiiie ma cheville"  
Girodel accourue vers Oscar  
" Colonel! tout va bien? Voulez vous que je vous porte jusque chez un médecin"  
" ca ira, je crois que c'est juste foule"

André n'avait pas réagit. Il savait qu'elle simulait.  
" Bon, et bien, le numéro est forfait a cause d'un accident" dit l'organisatrice  
: numéro 2 en piste  
" c'est a vous girodel" dit Oscar  


" Ah, euh oui"  
Il monta en piste pour le 1er tour et arrivait au milieu de l'estrade, il se stoppa brusquement, enleva son chapeau de militaire  
et secoua la tête pour faire virevolter ses épaisses boucles '( manière L'Oréal parce que je le vaux bien)  
il repartit ensuite dans les coulisses sous des applaudissement  
" quelle classe"  
" c'est rare de si beaux cheveux chez un homme " commentaient les dames  
NUMERO 3  
Ce fut au tour de Bernard  
il arriva en faisant la révérence. Puis il fait un saut périlleux, s'accrocha au petit lustre , plongea dans la foule pour voler un baiser a sa belle ainsi que son collier  
puis lui relança avec un clin d'œil  
c'était le masque noir dans toute sa splendeur  
Les jeunes femmes étaient conquises par le bad boy  
les trois hommes avaient vu la prestation ainsi qu'oscar  
" pfuuu" fit Alain

" il est costaud celui là, on dirait pas comme ca" ajouta t'il  
" et je vais devoir passer après lui?" dit André misérablement.  
" ca alors" dit girodel, " cette technique me rappelle ce voleur qui avait cambrioler ma demeure lors d'un bal que j'avais donné"  
Numéro 4 lança la jeune femme.  
C'était au tour d'André.  
il ne voulait pas monter " non franchement, moi, la être porté à la lumière ce n'est pas mon truc" dit t'il " je préfère être l'homme de l'ombre" dit t'il  
" Allez André! c'est j uste le premier tour" dit Oscar " tu ne vas pas m'abandonner maintenant"  
" mais comment veux tu que je fasse après ca!"  
Numéro 4 relançait la jeune femme  
Il s'avança et monta tel un candidat à la potence les quelques marches  
qui menaient a l'estrade.  
il ne fit pas deux pas dans la lumière que son œil le lâcha.  
: il 'immobilisa soudain.  
Son regard était perdu dans le vide de l'obscurité .  
Il ne fit aucun mouvement.  
" Il est mystérieux" dit une fille  
" Wow, comment il fixe avec assurance, il ne bouge pas vous avez vu"  
c'est comme si il disait, je vous attends"  
la vision lui revint peu a peu , soulagé , il sourit, un sourire étincelant  
" ohhhhhhhhhhh, quand il sourit c'est quelque chose"  
" En tout cas , il est très mystérieux"  
il descendit pour repartir dans les coulisses.  
" Alors Oscar?"  
" c'est une tactique, le coup de la statue , de la jouer mystère"  
" Ah bon, ca donnait cela..."  
numéro 5  
Alain arriva un large sourire aux lèvres

: il traversa en sifflotant, l'air très décontracté, il avait mis sa veste sur son épaule

c'était simple mais efficace plus proche de ce que les meldoises connaissaient  
l'homme décontracté et accessible  
il fit un petit sourire en coin et repartit dans les coulisse  
Bien fit l'organisatrice  
maintenant c'est le tour sans la chemise  


numéro 2 donc  
Girodel arriva sur l'estrade, seul problème, le noble était fardé de toute sortes de vêtements. Et il n'arrivait pas à l'effet escomptait, en enlevant un part un toutes ses affaires.  
Les meldoises s'ennuyaient ferme.  
Quand il eu enfin fini, sa peau était si blanche, qu'elle fit penser à un cadavre  
les meldoises n'étaient pas habitués a ce genre de teint  
Il repartit déçu  
" franchement , ses gueuses, ne savent pas ce qu'est le beau"  
dit t'il  
numéro 3; ce fut au tour de Bernard  
il arriva avec une entrée tout aussi acrobatique et en un clin d'œil fit disparaitre les hauts qu'il portait  
" ooooooooooh"il se permit également un petit bain de foule dans l'assistance  
Ainsi les meldoises purent tâter le produit  
puis il bondit hors d'elle et avec un salto, rebondit sur la scène  
termina en saluant les jeunes femmes  
" c 'est mon homme" dit Rosalie Fièrement.  
"Oh mais où est ma bague" s'écria une jeune femme...  
"Arh... Il a gardé quelques vieux reflexes" pensa la jeune fille  
numéro 4  
cria la dame  
: " tu n' oublies pas, tu te cambres et fais voler la chemise" dit Oscar  
" Si tu crois que c'est facile! je suis tout seul d'habitude... pas devant tant de femmes"  
" Bon ferme les yeux et imagine que tu as ton cheval devant toi..."  
" Pardon...?"  
" Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui pourrait te tirer de cette torpeur..."  
" Oscar..."  
" J'ai une idée"  
elle poussa André vers l'estrade en simulant qu'elle boitait  
" Mais que fais tu?"

tu vas voir! surtout laisse toi faire!"  
Elle lui flanqua une gifle... Alain, Bernard, et girodel en sursautèrent. " Non mais ca va pas Oscar! tu es folle ou quoi?" hurla elle le poussa définitivement dans la salle et lui dit " maintenant tu arraches ta chemise!"  
André était en rage, comment avait t'elle pu lui faire ca?  
Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait?  
il avança sur la scène le regard en feu!  
" Pourquoi se jouait t'elle de lui ainsi? lui rappelait a ce moment la cette terrible soirée... Et la gifle, elle l'avait fait exprès c" était la même"  
aussi violente et injustifiée  
son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il arracha sa chemise  
" voila" fit Oscar " c'est bien, j'ai réveillé la bête"  
les jeunes femmes voyaient André impressionnées  
" il fait un peu peur quand même " dit une jeune femme  
" c'est clair qu'il est bestial, il a pas l'air comme ca , au premier abord..."  
André fit demi tour aussi sec  
et décocha un coup de poing à peine de retour à Oscar.  
"Comment as tu osé, Oscar... Remettre cette histoire sur le tapis?" La rage avait cédé la place a la tristesse.  
Oscar s'en voulu. Quand elle avait dit a André qu'elle lui avait pardonné, elle fut sincère  
elle ne pensait pas que le jeune homme en souffrait encore et se sentirait insulté ou blesser  
Numéro 5  
Alain fit son entrée l'esprit confus.  
Une seule phrase raisonnait en lui , celle d'André '" mais tu es folle ou quoi? Folle... il avait dit 

folle"  
Il ne m'y pas tout son cœur dans son déhanchement " folle, pourquoi le féminin... ? Ca expliquerait l'aspect frêle, la dévotion illimitée d'André... Ce pouvait t'il que le colonel soit en réalité une femme?  
du coup, il laissa les meldoises sur leur faim, mais le concours n'était plus ce qui l'importait à présent  
l"organisatrice revint sur l'estrade  
" par manque de temps, il n'y aura pas de questions... il vous faudra donc juger mesdames sur les prestations que vous avez vue , à vos votes"  
Alors que les meldoises déposaient le numéro de leur choix dans l'urne  
André demeurait introuvable  
Oscar se faisait du soucis.

chapitre 3

" Très bien dans quelques instants, nous connaitrons, notre premier monsieur Méldois..."  
Elle faisait durer le suspens. Rosalie criait Bernaaaaaaaaaaard"  
: tandis que Diane hurlait " Alaaaaaaaaaain"  
Une jeune demoiselle au fond hurlait " le numéro 2!'

: André soupirait personne ne criait son nom ou son numéro. Tandis que des numéros 3 étaient scandés en nombre  
Un jeune homme arriva avec l'enveloppe contenant le nom du gagnant.  
: "Oh! fit t'elle, je vais donc appeler le deuxième dauphin" commença t'elle.  
: Elle s'éclaircit la gorge  
" il s'agit du numéro 2"  
Girodel s'avança et la jeune femme lui remit sa ceinture.  
"Merci... Je dois faire un discours?"  
" Non" dit t'elle.  
Comment son ancien lieutenant avait t'il pu être deuxième se demandait Oscar.  
" le 1er Dauphin..."  
" Le numéro 5"  
"Alaaaaaaaaain" criait Diane tout heureuse.  
Alain s'avança à son tour avec un large sourire.  
"Eh hé!" dit t'il satisfait " je suis devant le noble!"  
"Enfin Monsieur Meldois...Est..."  
"Bernaaaaaaaaaaard" hurlait Rosalie.  
Oscar avait le cœur battant.  
La foule était en délire ; les meldoises très enthousiastes  
"Monsieur Meldois est le numeroooooooo 3"  
Rosalie sauta de joie , et se mit a sifflet

Bernard se mit à rire.  
: Oscar était choquée. Comment André n'avait t'il pu avoir aucun prix!  
" Mais elles sont aveugles ou quoi!! Elles ont élus la pâle copie! ce chien de Bernard!"  
s'énervai t'elle.  
André lui soupira. Il n'était pas surpris. Ce n'était pas un homme très expansif de plus qui élirait un borgne?  
Les candidats descendirent de l'estrade. Girodel tout fier se dirigea vers Oscar " Alors Oscar? Je trouve que j'aurais amplement mérité la 1ere place"  
Oscar ne l'écouta pas et lui passa devant.  
Elle se rua sur André avec vigueur  
le jeune homme eu peur de se prendre une deuxième gifle pour avoir échoué. Il fit un pas en arrière  
" Non mais c'est pas vrai" hurler t'elle  
Alain regardait le spectacle les bras croisés.  


: Elle arriva à la hauteur d'André.  
" Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais Oscar... Franchement..."  
" Ces meldoises n'ont aucun gout! " criait t'elle " Elire Bernard! ce type est plat, arrogant, beau parleur"  
" Oscar, il est juste derrière toi..." dit André  
" Je m'en moque! En plus tes yeux sont plus beaux! lui c'est un bleu fadasse, toi tu as un beau turquoise"  
Rosalie commençait a ne pas apprécier les dires de sa chère amie.  
" Dites donc, Oscar, je vous croyais plus fairplay... " dit t'elle.  
" Pas quand l'injustice est flagrante!"  
" Oscar, calmes toi, ce n'est qu'un concours" dit André.  
" Tu as raison, mais tout de même"  
Oscar voyait bien que son ami était peiné.  
" Si on allait au bal maintenant " dis Alain  
" Oh oui, allons danser" dis Diane.  
" Quel dommage que notre colonel est sa cheville foulée" continua Alain  
" je n'aurais pas l'honneur de le voir danser..."  
Oscar se rappela soudain qu'elle était supposé boité.  
"Aie... Oh oui..." dit t'elle pour se rattraper.  
Puis fit deux trois pas en boitant.

Ils arrivèrent tous au bal musette et Oscar fut installé sur une chaise.  
André s'asseyait à coté d'elle.  
Rosalie et Bernard dansaient ensemble. Alain avec sa sœur.  
Girodel décida qu'il était temps de parler à Oscar , mais une très belle villageoise l'invita et en bon séducteur, il ne put refuser l'offre.  
Une jolie brune s'approcha d'André et tout rougissante lui lançait des yeux doux  
kyomine2002 (22:44:09): " j'ai voté pour vous. De tous vous étiez le plus beau. J'ai tout de suite décelée l'âme romantique. L'homme véritable et protecteur. Celui qui rassure et protège"  
): dit t'elle en battant des cils.  
André devint tout rouge " oh merci"  
"vous voulez danser?" demanda t'elle  
André se tourna vers Oscar .  
" Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation" dit t'elle l'air pincé.  
" Avec plaisir" accepta t'il.  
" Le chien! il ose! Il suffit une belle se ramène avec de jolies tournures quelques compliments..." s'énervait t'elle  
Elle les regardait danser. André riait.  
" Dire que je suis coincée sur cette chaise"  
soudain, elle eut une idée lumineuse.  
Elle se leva et observa une jeune femme d'environ sa taille.  
" Madame, si je vous donne une belle somme d'argent, vous me donneriez votre tenue?"  
La jeune femme réfléchit et accepta. Elle habitait a deux pas de là et Oscar se changea la bas.  
"OOOOOOH" fit la Meldoise. "Alors c'est vrai!"  
" De quoi" demanda Oscar  
" Vous êtes le chevalier d'éon, vous existez bien!!"  
Oscar fut surprise.  
" Oui c'est cela " dit t'elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps en explications.  
" Pouvez vous m'aider a tresser mes cheveux?"  
" Avec plaisir, c'est un honneur"  
quelques minutes plus tard. Oscar était prête.  
Elle rejoignit le bal.  
Elle allait pouvoir danser.  
Elle s'avança dans la foule . André était un peu plus loin et malheureusement pour lui complètement myope à cause de son œil ne remarquait rien.  


" Charmant..." fit t'elle "Il ne m'a même pas remarqué"  
Par contre ce ne fut pas le cas d'Alain qui lâcha sa sœur.  
"Oh Diane, désolé, mais y a un beau petit lot qui vient d'arriver , elle est pour moi"  
Avec horreur elle vit Alain s'approchait de lui.  
" Mamzelle" dit Alain en la regardant de haut en bas avec un sourire qui en disait long.  
Oscar ne pouvait pas parler. Si elle le faisait , il aurait reconnu sa voix.  
" Voulez vous danser?" demanda t'il

" oh vous êtes timide, faut pas " dit t'il en lui mettant la main aux fesses.  
Elle lui décocha un coup de poing aussi vite que 'il eut la malheureuse incitative.  
"oh! une femme qui a du caractère, j'aime ca" dit t'il en s'essuyant le sang sur la lèvre.  
C'était un cauchemar, et André ne la voyait toujours pas.  
Alain revint à la charge et allait la prendre par la taille quand une main arrêta son bras.  
" Ce n'est point la des manières monsieur de traiter une si jolie femme"  
Cette voix, Oscar la reconnue...  
"Encore vous!" fit Alain  
" Madame" dit Fersen  
Oscar accepta la main du sauveur.  
" Merci" dit Oscar.  
" je vous croyez parti Fersen" dit t'elle  
" Oui mais j'ai prit la mauvaise route, et sur le chemin du retour, je passais par la et je vous ai vu"

" Ca tombe très bien"  
Alain regardait le suédois danser avec l'objet de sa convoitise.  
il était déçu et se mit en tête d'aller embêtant son colonel pour le détendre.  
: Il vit la chaise que celui ci occupait , vide.  
" Mais où il est?"  
Pendant ce temps le couple Fersen et Oscar était arrivé à hauteur d'André et de sa jeune inconnu.  
: Cette fois, elle était assez prés et son cœur s'arrêta net, de revoir son Oscar habillée une nouvelle fois, en femme et dansant une nouvelle fois avec Fersen.  
il lâcha la main de la jeune fille.  
il était pale.  
" Ca ne va pas?"  
"Je ..." dis André peiné.  
Oscar tournoyait avec le beau suédois. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs.  
: " Dites moi Oscar, en quel honneur, vous êtes vous habillée de la sorte cette fois?"  
" Je voulais... oh, me faut t'il une raison" dit t'elle fâchée.  
" Non, mais vous connaissant , ce n'est jamais anodin"  
" De toute façon, je l'ai fait pour rien..." dit t'elle.  
André ne l'avait pas remarqué.  
Oh pardon, je n'ai pas l'habitude"  
"Aie" fit Fersen  
" c'est pas grave, vous avez fait des progrès ma chère Oscar, il vous a fallu 5 mins cette fois avant de me détruire le pied"  
" Désolée"  
Oscar tournait la tête pour voir ou en était André.  
: " Vous cherchez quelqu'un?"  
" André..." dit t'elle  
" Je l'ai v u partir bras dessus bras dessous en embrassant goulument une petite brune. Ne vous en faites pas pour lui"  
dit Fersen souriant

" Quoiiiiiiiiii! le salopard!!" hurla Oscar qui stoppa net la danse.  
" C'est une plaisanterie Oscar...Je voulais savoir, j'ai eu ma réponse"  
Fersen se prit une gifle magistrale.  


Alain vit la scène " une dure à cuire la petite"  
André vit qu'Oscar avait giflé Fersen et se précipita vers elle.  
" Tout va bien Oscar?" demanda t'il

" André, c'est moi l'agressé..." dit Fersen outré  
" Que lui avez vous donc dit?" menaça André. " Que je ne vous y reprenne plus, ou vous aurez à faire a moi" dit André plein de colère.  
Personne ne devait faire de mal à Oscar.  
" Je vous assure André c'est un malentendu" dit Fersen qui commençait à craindre que le volcan endormi ne se réveille.  
" Dites lui Oscar... " insista t'il.  
Oscar resté muette. André était jaloux et très protecteur. Elle adorait ça.  
" Il m'a mit la main au fesse" dit t'elle pour tester  
" Quoi!!" non mais elle ment"  
Le sang d'André ne fit qu'un tour et il envoya valser le beau suédois dans le décor.  
Alain s'approcha " dis donc l'ami, tu y es allée fort... le pauvre conte " dit t'il en s'avança  
" En fait, moi je te le dis , c'est cette fille qui est une vraie furie, je m'y risquerai pas a ta place, j'ai essaye tout a l'heure"  
il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il rejoint Fersen dans le décor sous le poing d'André  
Oscar avait un large sourire.  
" mon héros" dit t'elle en l'embrassant sur la joue  
André se calma tout de suite. " Oscar?"  
" Allons nous promenez veux tu? ici se sont tous des brutes épaisses sans éducation"  
" Tu as raison"  
" des brutes épaisses" dit Alain qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation en se relevant" ils se sont pas vu ces deux la..."  
Oscar et André se dirigèrent vers la marne;  
" Mais enfin Oscar pourquoi as tu mis une robe"  
" Je voulais danser..."  
"Avec Fersen?"  
" tu sais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il eut été si rustre avec toi... Il a du croire que sous ses habits campagnard, il pouvait tout se permettre"  
" En fait, non, Fersen, m'a juste sauvé des griffes d'Alain qui lui m'a mis la main aux fesses"  
" il arrive toujours au bon moment..." dit André  
" C'est sur , lui n'était pas obsédait par sa cavalière brune... il m'a remarqué au moins"  
" Ah..." fit André qui ne pouvait pas vraiment se défendre .  
" C'était un sympathique dimanche" dit Oscar  
" Oui... Mouvementé quand même"  
" c'est sur"  
: " André...?"  
: " Oui?"  
" Tu es sure que tu es amoureux de moi?"  
" Quoi? Mais enfin c'est quoi cette question,3  
" Je dis ca peut être parce que tu ne veux pas t'endormir a mes cotes, tu refuses de me faire confiance au tir au poignards... Tu ne me remarques pas dans la foule, et tu ne me dis même pas que je suis jolie!"  
: " Y a de quoi se poser des questions, surtout quand j'ai du subir les assauts de girodel et de sa poupée, puis en cette fin de soirée Alain, a qui j'ai tape dans l'œil au premier coup d'œil"  
" Je ne pensais pas qu'après ce qui s'était passé entre nous, tu aurais aimé que je te courtise..."  
" C'est vrai...je comprends... Mais moi cela me faisait bizarre, cette indifférence"  
" surtout après une tel déclaration"  
" Oscar, tu voudrais que je te courtise?"  
" non..."  
" Ah..." dit André qui ne savait plus quoi penser  
" Courtiser cela prend du temps" dit t'elle " Et déjà que tu es pas rapide"  


André esquissa un sourire. " c'est un défi?"  
" en même temps, on peut pas non plus dire que tu sois claire... Des que je tourne la tête tu danses avec Fersen"  
" André, je perd patience!!"  
: C'est alors qu'André la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
Un baiser passionné que la jeune femme lui rendit.  
Une fois le baiser rompu. " Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles ratent les meldoises" dit Oscar  
: " Sans hésiter, je te donne mon vote, et t'accorde la première place dans mon cœur" ajouta t'elle  
" c'est la seule qui compte pour moi" dit André heureux.  
" Tu as bien raison, surtout que le premier prix vaut le coup d'œil" dit t'elle coquine  
" C'est quoi le premier prix?"  
" bah moi!" dit Oscar un peu vexée  
" Si nous allions poursuivre cet discussion a l'hôtel"  
" Tu as pensé a Alain? il va dormir ou?"  
" Avec Girodel... on va coincer la porte avec la chaise au cas ou"  
" il serait capable de passer par la fenêtre Oscar" remarqua André  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
" Ca serait bien lui ca..."  
" Va falloir attendre de rentrer au château alors..."  
Mais pourquoi avait t'il dit ca... Pensa André dépité.  
" On peut être au château d'ici 2 heures"  
dit Oscar  
" Allons y"  
le lendemain matin, Alain arriva en retard pour l'appel. Il s'était endormi à la buvette avec Girodel et Fersen  
Tous les trois avaient la gueule de bois.  
Cependant, les deux amis d'Oscar avait l'alcool euphorique et avait confirmer que celle ci était une femme.  
Il arriva a la caserne très en retard.  
: " Alain! " dit Lasalle  
" Ouais, je sais je suis en retard... Le colonel a gueuler?"  
" Il est pas là? Il a prit un congés... Deux semaines et André a eu une permission spéciale"  
" tiens tiens"  
" Qui le remplace alors?"  
" Son remplaçant et pas encore arrivé"  
" ah"  
" il est en retard aussi"  
" c'est pas sérieux ca" dit Alain " Mais on va lui réservait un bel accueil..."  
Quelques minutes plus tard, girodel franchissait la porte de la caserne  
: " Ma tête..."  
: Pendant ce temps là, André et Oscar partageaient un petit déjeuner bien mérité.  
Fin


End file.
